powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Magical Christmas(Christmas Special)
A Magical Christmas is the Seventh Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arc. and the first Christmas Special of the series. Synopsis Still frustrated over his recant defeats Zerak turns his attention to a holiday that could very well ensure him Victory, Christmas. Episode December in Angel Grove was definitely interesting for one California didn't get snow. We join our heroes currently enjoying their time off from fighting Zerak The Butcher and school itself. "Yo, Mr. Smith THINK FAST!" Zack shouted throwing a basketball towards him. The teens got the shock of their life...when the ball slammed into Zeran's face knocking the wizard to the ground. "Zack!" Luke shotued in a scold. "What I thought he could've caught it!" Zack argued as the rangers raced over to check on the Wizard. Zeran got to his feet a little wobbly but quickly shook it off. "Sorry kids," he said sheepishly. He then looked at Zack. "take it easy, boy will you, Zach-boy, I'm not Wilt Chamberlain." He said with a grin. "Oh boy, here we go." Zeran said with a wince. "Well I may have set up with Mr. Chiang's help a Christmas dinner with Trini and Julia." Luke stated whistling innocently. Zeran shook his head. "You're just as sneaky as your mother when she set up Jeremy and Kaitlyn." Zeran commented. "Who you think I got it from...Old Man." Luke said with a teasing wink. Zeran fumed and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY, PRIUNE-FACED..." and then stopped when he saw the wink. "Oh you sneaky little so and so!" Zeran chided before he laughed. "In seriousness though guys..." Kimberly stated before looking around. "Why do I have the sneaky feeling that Zerak has a plan in the works..." Kimberly whispered. Zeran harrumphed and said, "Considering how much of a sauerkraut my brother has become I wouldn't put it above him." he stated. Up in space Zerak was meditating in his chamber absorbing energy from the darkest forces of the Universe. The evil wizard was contemplating what his next plan would be. All around him gold statues of monsters and people in various stages of being devoured by those monsters stared lifelessly at him. "Oh darkest of powers.." He said out loud to no one. "Fill my being with your darkest essence, fill my heart with the blackest of hate!" He opened his eyes and looked around. "I sit alone an impotent exile from my families' worlds and from my rightful place as Universal ruler," A gloved hand clenched into a fist in rage. "Meanwhile this FORCE, this wretched destroyer of innocent lives and worlds known as free will continues to torment me!" he snapped. Suddenly during Zerak's rage, a knock on the door was heard. "ENTER!" commanded the evil wizard. The door creaked open before a familiar face entered the room, upon further inspection it would be revealed as Zerak's right hand man, Goldar. "Lord Zerak!" Goldar stated with a salute. "Ahh," the former apprentice of Zordon said in a cordial tone. "Goldar...come closer!" Zerark stated. Goldar simply nodded dropping his salute and walked a bit closer as instructed. "Are you not the most loathsome and diabolical of Rita's and my servants?" The renegade Zendarian asked. "That is correct Lord Zerak, " Goldar stated keeping his respect in tact with the salute wondering what exactly this was all about."And is your heart black and full of hate for all free will?" the wizard asked. "That is correct sir." Goldar stated without even having to think a 2nd time fighting his fists. Free will...its because of that blasted thing his planet was wiped out and nearly made his people extinct. "Something...troubles me." the evil wizard stated. "Troubles you Lord Zerak?" Goldar questioned in confusion raising an eyebrow, from what he knew of Zerak, it took a lot to trouble him. "You are aware of this world's wretched culture to know what day draws near." Zerak said. Goldar simply rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Its a silly little Holiday they call "Christmas" on Earth Lord Zerak." Goldar simply stated with disgust in his voice. "Exactly, how i LOATHE that wretched holiday. How I despise the family that keeps it going, Goldar! The holiday of Christmas is an abomination, a celebration of that wretched Cringle family, and that accursed upstart Deity from the Middle East that took over after the God's war of the Dark ages." Zerak snapped. Goldar suddenly smirked. "You'll be pleased to know than Lord Zerak, there isn't going to BE a Christmas this year." Goldar stated with an evil chuckle. Zerak's face furrowed, "Goldar, I believe your logic escapes me, explain yourself!" Zerak ordered. "Simple Bring them in!" Goldar ordered as suddenly the putties and Iggy's came in slowly each holding strange little creatures that looked very familiar as Goldar held a sword to one of their throats as it gulped. "You see, that fat fool can't do much with this Holiday without these little guys." Goldar said with an evil chuckle. Zerak positively gaped in surprise...before his face took on a wicked grin. "Well now.." he said in a dangerously velvety tone. "Now THIS is my idea of a Christmas gift. By The way Goldar, why has Rita been so quiet as of late, Would you care to explain this?" Zerak questioned. Suddenly a strange monster came walking into the room he had a set of yellow goggles that covered his red eyes, and a skull head that was a metallic blue in color. He is a large and bulky robotic monster equipped with two nasty 1-handed trident weapons Those hand-held tridents seemed to glow with a radiant energy. "She was making this guy, he is the reason we we're able to collect the elves." Goldar explained. "My name is The Collector we meet at last Lord Zerak!" He stated bowing in respect. "So, you are the one who fetched these wretched little imps." Zeark questioned One of the elves an older stepped forward. "Zerak, you monster! No wonder you were on Santa's naughty list for so long." He snapped. Zerak glared at the elf. "Ah, if it isn't the annoying Simon Santa's chief elf. How delicious that you and the elves should be here to witness the end of Christmas. And beginning of the beginning of Chris Cringle's service to the new order!" He stated with an evil laugh before Zerak then gazed at the monster. "As for you Collector I have some VERY big plans for you." He said with an evil smirk before he then looked at Goldar. "Goldar, I believe it's time we made a..." Zerak laughed for emphasis. "phone call to one of my wretched brother's friends. This shall be the greatest Christmas of all...and the last!" He said with a laugh as in dramatic fashion threw his arms back as he let out a loud bellowing laugh while lightning flashed over Rita's palace. Meanwhile at the North Pole. "HO! HO! HO! You elves aren't slacking again are you?" A jolly voice said walking into the room before realising...it was empty?!. "Now what is this? This is not very Jolly at all where are my elves?" The fat man questioned this was none other than Chris Cringle, he was the 20th, though after he passed...they were probably going to stop counting. "Yo pops.." said another voice it was Chris' son..Chris. "What's with all the quiet? I don't like quite." He stated. "yeah Dad I don't hear a thing from the workshop," noted Chris' other son Frank. "Now boys what have I told you about-" A female voice stated before walking in. "GOOD LORD! Where are the elves deary?!" She asked. "I don't know Daphne, this is crazier than when went to Woodstock all those years ago." Chris retored. Suddenly the Kringles started hearing lighting outside as Chris's eyes narrowed. "Dapne...get the boys back in their rooms I think I know who's behind this..." He stated and for once his voice filled with anything BUT Jollyness. The rest of the Kringles scampered out of there as a familliar evil wizard appeared. "Well, well, well..." the evil Zendarian said., "We meet again, Christopher." he scowled. "HO! HO! HO! Well if it isn't Zerak the Butcher, here to make the Naughty List for the 600th time? My you think you would've learn your lesson the LAST time you tried to destroy Christmas HO! HO! HO! you never learn." Chris stated shaking his head. The wizard laughed derisively. "I think you'll find I am far more prepared this time for contingencies." Zerak walked over to Chris Kringle as he pressed a button on his staff. The blade extended as he got in Chris' face. "You, your wretched family" he snapped as he pointed the blade against Chris' chin. "And this abomination known as free will have brought nothing but pain and suffering to the masses. How many innocent people have been hurt because of Black Friday? How many people have become miserable because free will gave people the ability to steal the gifts of others? How many people have lost everything because of the actions of a bitter few during this flagrant celebration of free will and that monstrosity capitalism?" He questioned. "First off, I can't control what happens on Black Friday, Secondly." He stated before wiggled his nose as the blade on Zerak's staff turned into a batch of daisies. "Get that blasted thing away from me, you're gonna take an eye out with that one day young man. Lastly you sound like that silly boy Bernie Sanders but at least he has more sense than you." Chris stated. Zerak looked in the blade which ahd been transformed into yellow posies in disgust and threw the staff to the ground. He pointe ed a finger at Chris Kringle and stared at him an intimidating glare on his face. "Let me make this clear to you are a fool, I have your elves, including that loud mouth, Simon has the...guests of myself and Rita Repulsa." He explained as from behind a wall Frank, Chris, and Daphne looked on. "Dude, that's just...whoa! Chris said. Frank nodded before adding his own two cents. "That's, Zerak the Butcher, wow pop's description of him was spot on. He really does look like Darth Vader." he stated. Daphne for her part shushed the boys into silence as they listened from their safe venue. Zerak smirked and answered, "How cute, unlike my idot brother I am not affected by such nonsenseical things such as age. I think of myself as ..pleasantly mature. And as to my demands you have until Christmas Eve tonight to comply. You will work as my agent in bringing about my order. Instead of delivering toys to the chidlren of the world you will dliver these." Zerak stated before suddenly From his robe Zerak pulled a holographic device. "These educational devices will begin informing the people of the world about why free will is evil and that obedience to myself and Rita is the only way to true salvation!" Zerak then got in the man's face. "And you will do so because otherwise you will never see the elves again! And I might just go after your family as well..." Zerak smiled wickedly and added, "Especially that nice little strawberry blonde you were making out with at Woodstock..what was her name..Daphne yes Daphne." He stated. Suddenly Chris grabbed Zerak's neck. "Now you listen here you son of a female dog, Taking my elves is one thing but you EVER lay your hands on my family and free will be the LEAST of your problems." Chris stated before letting go of the wizard's neck. "I'll give you my answer tonight." He growled in anger. Zerak for his part laughed and said derisvely, "Don't you think to threaten me you pathetic fool. You will do as your told, of this I am certain. I'll await your answer, Christopher Cringle!" He stated. Zerak then laughed as he vanished in another flash of thunder. "Pop!" Chris heard two familiar voices call. Daphne raced forward and embraced her husband. "Chris, thank God you're okay!" She stated hugging him. "Boys...power up the Sleigh, Angel Grove and an old friend are getting an early visit this year." Chris stated. Frank and Chris nodded. Frank said, "You sure, Pop, Rudolph is still recovering from the bad feed Cartman gave him." They asked. "Boys...if we don't get the help now Rudolph and the others may not have a job if Zerak gets away with it get every available Reindeer and get us to Angel Grove!" Chris stated. "Boys...if we don't get the help now Rudolph and the others may not have a job if Zerak gets away with it get every available Reindeer and get us to Angel Grove!" Chris stated. "Oh dear, Chris it's just like the 60's all over again! I wish we knew where the Groovy Rangers were. And..why Angel Grove?" Daphne asked while Chris' teen sons raced off to do as their Dad had asked. "I've been hearing news about a group of teens calling themselves the "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" on the news and any group that has Power Rangers in it, Zeran is sure to have something to do with it." Chris stated before pulling out his list and putting Zerak on the naughty list...again. "Baby, just make to remember not to call Zeran O-L-D you remember what happened the last time you did that." Daphne reminded him. Chris simply laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Oh trust me dear, I remember. I still have the bump to prove it." He said with a laugh. Meanwhile back down on Earth Zeran was doing a little shopping of his own alongside Luke who STUPIDLY waited till the last minute to remember that he forgot to get his mom something. Zeran smirked and answered, 'ah yes here's that Beatles collectible mug your Mom was looking at the other day." Zeran said in smug satisfactions he took it from the shelf it was on. he turned to see Luke looking at some things of his own. "What have you found, boy?" Zeran asked a cheery look on his face. "Man i thought they had sold out of this I got lucky this year, moms been wanting a new case for her office this is perfect!" Luke stated with a grin on his face. Zeran smiled. "Wonderful, now let's say we get some Christmas Cards and then take our findings to the front end of the Stuff Inc. store." He stated. "I'm game the sooner we can beat the lines the better." Luke said with a laugh. The two found the cards they wanted...and found when they reached the front end a long line waiting. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" Luke snapped in anger. Zeran smiled and answered, "Now, Now, Luke, i have this" Zeran stated and then snapped his fingers and pointed in another direction. "AHHHH he shouted getting everyone's attention as he pointed. 'It's an elephant stampeded." He shouted. "Elephants?! are you crazy Zeran they will-" Luke started before noticing they were not doing any damage to the store. "Destroy the store?" Luke questioned in confusion. Zeran smirked. "Illusion magic Luke-boy. Useful in tricky situations like this.' Zeran whispered. Once the two of them had paid for their gifts for Francine they made their way out of the shop before suddenly they looked around and time had...stopped? Zeran looked around a little puzzled. "This is no ordinary magic. No this has the feel of Elf magic. But who in th world would stop time like this?" He questioned. "HO! HO! HO! SLOW DOWN THERE RUDOLPH!" A voice said as suddenly a sleigh was coming in full force..straight at them! Zeran spotted the sleigh and nine reindeer coming their way..one of whom had a big glowing red nose. "LOOK OUT!" Zeran yelped. "INCOMING!" before he and Luke dove out of the way. Once the two dove out of the way the big man controlling the sleigh was able to bring it to a complete stop. "WHOA! Easy there everyone." He said before stepping out of the Sleigh letting out a HO! HO! HO! sound. Zeran got to his feet...and his eyes lit up in recognition as a big smile crossed his face. "Chris? Chris-boy is that you?" he questioned. "HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas my good friend." He said with his trade mark laugh as Luke blinked for a moment. "Okay I must of had one too many eggnogs before we went shopping." Luke stated shaking his head in disbelief. Zeran chortled and answered, "No, boy, you're not seeing things. Luke say hello to a young friend of mine who I and the Groovy rangers helepd back in the 60's Chris Kringle the 20th. Though chances are he's going to be the last numbered one because it does get tedious after a while." He explained. "HO! HO! HO! So this must be Luke Elis quite a good boy he is now Zeran, you wouldn't happen to be the reason behind the news and these Power Rangers would you?" Chris asked with a knowing smile. Zeran simply grinned. "Truth told this time I can't take all the credit." He stated before the Zendarian looked around. "Um...Chris-boy. Do you mind taking off the time magic spell? It is around Christmas and I think us talking with you during this time of the year won't be all that conspicuous." He explained. Zeran looked around and said, "Hmm, in that case this would not be the best location. Chris, I need you to put a hand on my left shoulder and hold on. Luke, Contact, Zordon." Zeran stated. "On it." Luke stated before looking around for a moment before nodding pressing a button on his watch. "Luke to Zordon do you copy?" Luke questioned. "Go ahead Luke." The voice of Zordon boomed through his communicator. "Um this is going to sound crazy but we're about to bring Santa Claus to the Command Center." Luke stated with a nervous chuckle. AH, Chris Kringle of the Cringle family. Zeran has told me about them. Feel free to bring him, Luke." Zordon stated. "Alright we're coming in." Luke stated before pressing a button on his communicator as the three of them teleported out of sight. As soon as they were the command center Zeran waved his hands around the area. "Welcome to the command center, Chris, my pride and joy." Zeran stated with glee. Suddenly lighting shot though the tube as Zordon's face appeared. "GREETINGS KRINGLE!" Zordon bellowed as the jolly man turned before laughing. "HO! HO! HO! Might this be the teacher you told me about in your letters Zeran? The one that didn't watch his back?" Chris questioned. Zeran whistled innocently but said nothing...there by confirming Chirs Kringle's suspicions. "As I thought however, I wish this was a Jolly call my old friend, but its not." Chris stated his eyes going serious. Zeran fumed in anger "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNE FACED..." Zeran started but then stopped as he realized Chris had something on his mind. "Someone's trying to destroy Christmas again aren't they." He questioned. Chris simply nodded. "Not just anyone Zeran, Zerak The Butcher." He answered. "Oh gee how am I not surprised? The Intergalactic bastard that brain washed my grandparents is also the damn Grinch!" Luke snapped. Zeran had to snicker. "That, Luke-boy, is an understatement. I would prefer Grinch with a side order of raw sauerkraut." Zeran then turned back to Chris. "What did he do now?" Zeran's face furrowed a frightening thought came to him. "Oh, Chris, don't tell me he kidnapped Daphne, Chris, and Frank?" Zeran questioned. "Worse..." Chris said shaking his head. "He kidnapped my elves." He stated. "Oh geez is there a LOW Zerak WON'T stoop to! This is Christmas for Christs sake! Pardon my Language Zeran but come on!" Luke snapped. Under normal circumstances Zeran knew Chris and he would never approve. But considering this was Zeran's brother Luke was talking about..."Unfortunately, Luke-boy, Since my brother started down this path of madness he's become completely Machiavellian in his thought processes." Zeran explained. "Anyways, this year hes ordered me to hand these out to the kids over the toys." He explained handing Zeran a strange device. "Why do I have a feeling this isn't Christmas Carols?" Luke questioned. Zeran took the device from Chris and put on the counter. he looked over it. "From a technological standpoint it's quite. I have to reluctantly admit my brother's skill with tech is at the same level as my own." he explained. "That's debatable since you've given me help in the past Zeran Aiyiyiyiyi." A robot said as Luke laughed as a certain robot came walking into the room as Luke gave him a hug. "Merry Christmas Alpha." Luke said as Alpha chuckled. "Luke your going to overload my circuts AIYIYIYIYI!" Alpha stated. Zeran waved at Alpha. "Chris, this is my long time friend and a helper here in the command Center Alpha-5." Zeran then looked at Alpha and Zordon. "You two you might want a barf bag for this. i have feeling what's about to be played on this thing is going to make us all sick." Zeran stated. "Noted Zeran." Luke commented. "Your concern is noted Apprentice please play it on the Viewing Globe so we can figure out what my fallen apprentice is up to this time." Zordon stated. Zeran sighed. "As a phrase in the years to come will go prepare for the cringe." Zeran Stated and then he plaaced the device in the viewing globe and activated it. A picture of Zerak appeared. "Children and adults of the world I greet you this Holiday season! I have come to you...as your Lord and savior. For I bring news of grave peril which threatens you all! This peril and evil which have brought suffering and pain to millions. An evil known...as free will! Listen to me or as your Lord and Messiah. For I shall lead you into the promised land away from free will and it's harmful effects." it stated. As the device ended Luke nearly puked before speaking. "Okay who the hell does he think he is Jesus Christ reborn?!" Luke questioned. Zeran sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately my brother has developed quite the God complex. I'd be a dream for Sigmund Freud, or a modern psychiatrist." Zeran stated. "Great...so now what we send these devices to little kids they are bound to listen to it. Zeran you've gotten us out of jams before, any ideas?" Luke questioned. Zeran thought for a moment. "Chris, did Zerak have any kind of monster with him when you saw him?" he asked. "No but maybe just maybe...the Scrying crystal I placed with Simon could give us some info on just how they got kidnapped.." Chris muttered. Zeran smiled brightly. "A scrying crystal, Chris, well done! Do you have it on you?" Zeran questioned. Zeran smirked. Taking Zerak's device out Zeran placed the scrying crystal in the viewing globe. "Time to shine a light on this mystery." the wizard muttered out loud. The scene in the crystal opened up with a strange monster teleporting into the work shop laughing. "Greetings Elves I am The Collector and Lord Zerak requests your presents." He said with a laugh as Luke's eyes widened. "The Collector? Oh hell don't tell me THAT clown is back for round two!" Luke snapped. Zeran sighed in consternation. "It looks as though my brother is bringing in one of his top bounty hunters to do his dirty work. And here I thought the Groovy Rangers would be the only ones to deal with the Collector! Well silly me." Zeran chimed in sarcastically. Zeran then asked Luke. "I take it, Luke-boy, your Mom told you about her experience with the Collector?" He questioned. "Know about him? I've been wanting to kick his ass ever since I heard what he and that old foe of my mom tried to do." Luke stated. "But with all things considered Zeran, we're going to need the others in on this." Luke stated his 2nd in command persona coming in. Zeran nodded. "Agreed." he stated before Zordon chimed in. "Indeed, Luke, Alpha contact the other Rangers." Zordon bellowed. At the mall of Angel Grove the Rangers were currently finishing up some last minute shopping before their communicators went off. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me! TODAY?! OF ALL DAYS?!" Jason snapped. Jason activated his communicator. "Rangers," Zordon said. "You're needed at the comamndn Center, this is a top priority Emergency." Zordon explained. "Lovely so Mr. Grinch known as Zerak is in town, we're on it Zordon." Jason said as they looked around for a moment before Zack gave the thumbs up to state there was no one coming as they teleported out of there not seeing out of the corrner of their eyes Julia spotted this though at this point she already knew about the rangers. "Wonder what this is about.." She muttered heading into some Jewelry store. "Hey, Julia," her father called. "I'm not all that familliar with jewelry, I wish your Mom was here, you think this necklace might be what Trini would like?" Her father asked. "Maybe, Maybe not dad lets keep that in mind and keep looking." Julia stated with a smile dragging her father further into the store. Meanwhile at the command center the rest of the rangers teleported in. "Alright Zordon whats the-" Jason started before they all stared at the jolly man next to Zeran. "Okay did I have to much eggnog before shopping something guys?" Zack questioned. Zeran chuckled. "No Zachary you're not having a hallucination brought on by food poisoning. Everyone, this is my friend Chris Kringle." "One monetray pause, Mr. Smith." Billy added. "Are you inferring that this is original Chris Kringle?" Billy asked. Zeran shook his head. "Not exactly, Billy-boy. There have been many generations of the Kringle family who have been Santa Claus. Chris here is the latest. The Groovy Rangers actually helped save Christmas from Groake the Conqueror years ago." Zeran's smile became absolutely smug. "I also helped introduce Chris here to his wife at Woodstock." Zeran explained. "You did?" Kimberly asked before Luke let out a AHEM cough. "As much as I'd love for everyone to ask a lot of questions we got more important things to worry about Cheif." Luke said referring to Jason. "Whats up man?" Jason questioned raising an eyebrow as Luke let out a long sigh. "Zerak is trying to destroy Christmas." Luke explained. "Oh that slimy Bastard!" Zack stated in anger. "Not exactly destroy Christmas, Rangers. more turn it into a means to make himself into a God, or big brother if you've ever read George Orwell's 1984." Zeran explained before Zeran then took out the scrying crystal and repalced Zerak's device in the viewing globe. Zeran then played Zerak's propaganda message. When it was done Zeran took the device out. "This is what Zerak wants to do. Instead of giving kids toys he wants Chris to distribute these propaganda devices for him. And it gets worse Rangers." Zeran explained. "My apprentice is correct, Rangers, Zerak and Rita have kidnapped Chris' elves using one of Zerak's deadlier bounty hunters known as The Collector, behold the viewing globe." Zordon explained. The scene that Luke had seen earlier re played as the rangers looked on. "Okay that does it next time I meet Zerak his butt is mine!" Jason growled. "Don't take the Collector to lightly guys from what mom has told me, he was a pain to deal with last time." Luke stated. "If that's the case any plans Zeran?" Kimberly asked. Zeran paced around his afc creasing in thought. As he turned to pace towards the rangers he suddenly stopped as he face twitched. that was right before Zeran's face twisted into a devilish evil smile. Zeran rubbed his hands together like a comic book villain and let out an evil laugh. The Rangers all turned to the wizard. "Okay Zeran, no offense you sounded a bit like your brother with that laugh but we know you better than anyone at this point, if you're laughing like that I take it you have a plan?" Luke questioned. Zeran smiled deviously at the rangers. "Oh I do, Rangers, let's just Rita and my brother are about to learn the hard way how I earned my other name and reputation." Zeran stated causing Zack to blink before he spoke. "Yo, Mr. Smith no offense but what is this other name and reputation you got?" Zack asked. "The name and reputation I have, Zachary-boy, is...the renowned tormentor of evil!" Zeran explained as The Rangers looked at each other in a fashion that said, "Uh-oh!" Zeran then pulled from his coat a doorknob. extending it into the air as a door appeared. "Calm down apprentice observe the viewing globe!" Zordon said as in downtown Angel grove people we're running for their lives as the collector laughed as the Putties and Iggys were causing havoc. . "Come out, come out, wherever you are Rangers! I just want to SQUEEZE THE BLOOD OUT OF YOU!" he shouted. Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "My word," Zeran commented. "Someone's still got some issues from the last time we met." Zeran stated sweat dropping. "You think so, Zeran?" Chris chimed in. "Be very careful, boy, if you remember you Mom's story you know how in the Groovy Rangers' final battle she dealt him a humiliating blow." Zeran explained. "Right, Ready Jason?" Luke asked as Jason nodded stepping forward. "Alright guys, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as everyone pulled out their morphers. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTADON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANOSAURS! ''' "HIYA!" Jason shouted jumping into the frey with the others starting off by nailing the Collector with the Power Sword sending him flying down to the ground. "This is your one and only chance Collector, leave Angel Grove in peace!" Jason shouted. The Collector shook his head before speaking. "Sorry, Rangers can't do that. Zerak's been good to me and helped me make a ncie living. And anyway after the way free will screwed me over, i think the Universe will be better off without it." He explained. "Wow, are all of Zerak's monsters born without cranial capacity?" Billy questioned. "Seems like it my main brain." Zack commented. In the Command Center Zeran let out a howl of laughter. "Oh Billy that was good, that was very good." Zeran commented before he opened the door and entered his pocket dimension workshop. From within came the sounds of Zeran scurrying through various mechanical items. "Now where did I put those things?" He questioned. "Well if thats the way you want it, Jason lets not waste anytime." Luke stated as they all got in fighting stance. "PUTTIES, IGGYS ATTACK!" The Collector shouted as the foot soilders charged in towards the rangers while Zeran was busy getting his plan in order. What that plan was? The rangers still had no idea. '''AND SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER! AND YOU'RE ALL ALONE TONIGHT! WELL YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY THE HURT INTIGHT AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR THE SIGHT! Back at the command Center Zeran muttered, "Come on, Zeran, hurry up the rangers can't keep this up forever." after several more moments Zeran shouted, "AH-HA HERE THEY ARE!" Zeran stated. From within the workshop came the sounds of various power tools being used. "Now let's see about making some adjustments." Zeran stated. Chris Kringle looked at Alpha and Zordon and chuckled as he commented. "I mean no disrespect towards your apprentice, Zordon, but Zeran really knows how to break on through to the other side." he stated looking back at the fight. WE'LL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT! ALL OF US ARE ON YOUR SIDE! WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOOOOWN! FIGHT! FIGHT! From within the laboratory came the sounds of Zeran letting out an evil laugh. "YES!" he cheered. "They're complete, oh Zerak you are about to take a trip to the Zeran Smith house of pain!" Zeran stated with a smirk as Zeran exited a giddy smile on his face. "EAT THIS!" Kimberly shouted jumping in the air before firing a few arrows towards the Putties as Trini zoomed past Kimberly before slicing though the putties with her daggers. What the rangers didn't notice was that the Collector actually seemed rather calm. Back at the command Center Chris asked. "Um, Zeran, what have you got in mind." Zeran turned towards the lab and let out a whistle. A group of elves exited. Though there was something Chris found a little odd about them. "Um Elves?" He questioned meanwhile Zack slashed though one of the putties with the Ax as he jumped back as the rangers clashed their weapons with the tip of the Power Sword. "Time to end this, this guy has already pissed me off for ruining Christmas Eve." Luke growled. Back at the command Center Zeran smiled. "Oh these aren't just Elves, Chris, these are special elves that are going to give Zeran a little Christmas surprise." the wizard said before dancing from foot to foot as he rubbed his hands and cackled like a mad fiend. "Well than get out of here and get the elves back if you've got a plan Zeran, Time is short my freind." Chris stated. strange elves in a magical container of his own. Zeran said, "Time for me to pay a visit to RIta's place." And with that Zeran called forth his staff and called out, "Shadra heevay teleportus!" Meanwhile back at the battlefield. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER LANCE! POWER DAGGERS! POWER MACE! "POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted jumping in the air placing the sword on the top of the Power Blaster. "Power Blaster!" The Rangers shouted as Luke smirked. "Say hello to our little friend Collector." Luke said causing Jason to laugh a bit. "Nice scarface reference Luke alright FIRE!" Jason shouted as they launched the blast towards the Collector. The blast hit the Collector dead on and the creature dropped to the ground. Meanwhile up and at Rita's castle Zeran teleported and looked around. "Lights are on, but nobody's home. Accept Rita and a few of her goons of course. "Well...time for me to make my move." Zeran stated. Zeran then tiptoed through the castle keeping a close eye out for any stragglers from Rita and Zerak's bunch. The rangers cheered as Luke smirked under his helmet. "If we've said it once we've said it a thousand times." Luke stated. "Don't mess with the Power Rangers!" The group of friends said with a laugh. At which point the rangers got the shock of their lives when the Collector got back to his feet and dusted himself off. "Interesting," the monster and Bounty Hunter commented off-handedly. "I've been stabbed, and I've been hanged, I've even been broken by a torture rack but I've never been hit with an energy weapon before." the monster scratched the spot where he'd been hit. "It kind of itches a little." He stated. "None of your business now but if you must know, X-rays in my goggles." He explained as Kimberly growled. "Now that cheating." She pouted as the monster laughed. "Uh hello bad guy now DIE!" He shouted launching a huge blast that the rangers were able to dodge and it zoomed by into a Jewelry shop that Julia and her father were getting ready to pay for it. "Now that will.." Julia started before the blast completely destroyed what looked like a necklace as Julia's eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger as she placed her hand on the hilt of the star saber. "Dad...I'll be right back." Julia said while gritting her teeth as she stormed out. Landon Chiang's face paled. "Oh hell," he said in resignation. "Whatever monster just did that just signed their own death warrant." He muttered. "Collector you bastard..." Luke muttered. "Collector is his name huh? Well this bastard just sighed his own freakin death warent!" A voice said as the rangers and the collector The collector turned with a start as he saw a very angry looking Julia Chiang glaring in an impending doom fashion. "Do you have ANY idea how freakin long it took me to find that gift?!" Julia snapped readying her weapon. "Pal, you're about to go though hell that will make you BEGGING for death!" Julia snapped as Jason sweat dropped. Well, well if it isn't Miss Julia Chiang. Lord Zerak's got a nice hefty bounty on your head. There's enough credits that i could live like a king for a month at least." before it readied it's hand held tridents. "think you can go toe to toe with the Collector little girl?" He asked. "A heavty bounty? How come I'm not surprised, secondly YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT YOURSELF!" Julia snapped chagrining in as the star saber and trident clashed. "Note to self don't get on Julia's bad side." Zack said with a sweat drop. The creature launched a trident attack at the Chiang girl. "Get a hold of Zeran quickly Jason." Luke muttered as Jason nodded clicking his communicator. Meanwhile up at Rita's palace Zean came to a room that had Goldar, Babo and Squat, along with Rita. The evil witch was looking through her looking glass. Rita cackled and said, "Thanks to the Collector not only will we destroy Christmas, we'll destroy the Power Rangers and that wretched Julia Chiang as well!" Rita laughed. "Was it really wise of the collector to anger Julia though, she is scary when she gets mad." Babbo stated. "Yeah very scary." Squatt countered. "Bah, Julia Chiang may be scary when she's angry but the collector from Zerak's told me has taken down far worse." Rita stated. however from his hiding place Zeran heard everything, the wizard thought. 'Mt. Chiang is going off? Oh dear, I'd better solve this issue quickly then.' He stated. Zeran fished in his coat and drew out some sleep smoke bombs. Zeran the pulled from his jacket a gas mask and donned it. Zeran muttered to himself, "Nighty night, Rita and company!" He stated. Suddenly the smoke went off as Rita and her goons let out a long yawn before suddenly they all collapsed into a deep deep sleep. Suddenly the smoke went off as Rita and her goons let out a long yawn before suddenly they all collapsed into a deep deep sleep. Zeran made sure they were completely out before he left the room. It didn't take him long to find the cell where the elves were kept. Taking off his mask, "Simon!" Zeran shouted. "ZERAN! Thank all that's Jolly your here, if I had to listen to that woman for another moment I was going to get one of her headaches!" Simon shouted. "Rita's screetching can be hard on theears can't it?" He stated with a laugh before Zeran opened up the cell. "Can you and your elves get back to Chris' workkshop?" He asked. "Yeah thats no problem Zeran, alright Elves lets go!" He shouted and with a flick of his finger him and the elves were gone. Zeran before he left made sure to open the magical container and let the "Special" elves he created into the cell before he closed it. "Now, brother," Zeran muttered out loud. "Let's see how you and Rita like my little surprise." He stated before sweat dropping. "Now I have to stop Mt. Chiang from going out of control." Zeran muttered. And with that Zeran disappeared. Back at the battlefield both the monster and Julia were panting. "Impressive Now DI-WHOA!" The monster shouted as suddenly he slipped on..a Banana Peel? causing Julia and the rangers to blink. Back at the battlefield both the monster and Julia were panting. "Impressive Now DI-WHOA!" The monster shouted as suddenly he slipped on..a Banana Peel? causing Julia and the rangers to blink. "JULIA CHIANG, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY ARE YOU DOING, GIRL?" Zeran yelled in fear and frustration. Julia panted before pointing at him. "He destroyed a gift that was meant for Trini and it took me all freakin day to find it!" Julia snapped glaring at the monster. "Hang on a minute, let's deal with this monster first." Zeran stated before suddenly Zeran gave the monster the proverbial raspberry. "Hey Collector you're mother was a blender!" Zeran shouted. "Well if it isn't the wizard, how cute, not only do I get the bounty but I get my revenge!" The Collector shouted in anger. The wizard then spun around as he transofrmed into a matador and raised a red cape at the creature. "Toro, Toro!" Zeran shouted. "WHY YOU-" He shotued in anger launching a huge beam blast towards Zeran hoping to kill him and be done with him. Zedran casually slid aside. "OLAY!" Zeran stated. "HEY COLLECTOR!" Jason shouted as the Collector turned to see Power Blaster formed again. "What that trick again?" He asked. "Hey Zeran can you spare a Power Boost?" Jason questioned. Zeran aimed his staff at the pwoer blaster. "Shandra Marchelli Enhantus!" He stated. Suddenly the Power Blaster began glowing as the rangers glared. "Okay lets try this again FIRE!" Jason shouted as they clicked the trigger and launched the blast. The Collector was hit head on by the blast and sent flying backwards through a building behind him. Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "oops, i think I might've added a bit too much power." He stated. Luke looked up and sighed. "I'd love to say things are over but it looks like our problems are about to get econmy sized." Luke commented pointing up to a lighting cloud floating over the Collector. Up in space Zerak was waking Rita up. "Curse you, brother," he snarled. "You'll not steal my victory over this wretched holiday. Awake Rita i need you!" Zerak barked. "I'm up, I'm up what is it Zerak?" Rita questioned before blinking. "When the hell did I fall asleep anyways?" Rita questioned. "I'll give you three guesses and they all have to do with an annoying clown who I have the misfortune of calling blood kin!" Zerak growled. "The Collector is defeated again?!" Rita groaned as she was now more than a tad bit annoyed as she walked over to the viewing glass with Zerak "Not if we have anything to say about it~" Zerak snapped. both evil spellcasters when to the railing and crossed their magical devices. "MAGIC WAND MAKE THIS MONSTER...GROW!" they shouted. Lightning shot down towards the spot where the Collector was. Moments later the thing had grown enormously. "Now I'm going to Collect your hides, Rangers!" The robotic Bounty Hunter proclaimed in anticipation. Zeran sighed. "By all that's holy, brother you are stubborn." he butter before running over to Julia, grabbing her by an arm he called out. "Come on, Julia, time to get out of here!" He stated. "Don't have to tell me twice!" Julia shouted following after Zeran but not before calling out. "BE CAREFUL BEAUTIFUL LAST THING I NEED TO DO IS TELLING YOUR PARENTS YOU GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" Julia shouted. Zeran wanted to tell Julia that now was not the time but decided wisely to keep his mouth shut. "Alright guys DINOZORD POWER!" Jason shouted to the sky. "ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER!" Luke shouted to the Dinozords stormed in ready to do battle. The Rangers looked at each other and nodded before jumping into their Zords. "Luke here lets send this creep packing." Luke stated. "Zack here, lets send this freak back to the scrap heap!" Zack shouted. "I love this part!" Kimberly shouted. "Alright, Megazord formation!" Jason shouted. "Ankylosaurs convert to Warrior mode!" Luke shouted. The Zords transformed into their battle ready forms as lighting struck showed the rangers ready for battle. "Alright Collector its GO TIME!" Luke shouted as his Megazord back handed the giant version of the collector. The Collector simply let out a laugh before smacking Ankylosaurs's warrior mode sending it flying. "Luke you okay?" Jason questioned as the Collector nailed the Dino megazord a few times in the stomach sending it towards the Ankylosaurs megazord as he laughed. "Really rangers?! Is this the best you got?!" He asked with a laugh. "Alright lets end this quickly Jase, POWER FLAIL!" Luke shouted as suddenly a flail of some kind flew down to the ground as Luke's Megazord quickly grabbed it getting up as his Megazord glowed orange. "Right with you man, POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as a sword fell into the ground as The Dino Megazord drew the blade its eyes flashing. NOOOOOOOOOO ONE CAN EVER TAKE THEM DOWN! THE POWER LIES ON THEIR SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE! "Uh can't we talk about this?!" He asked freaking out. "You lost that will when you tried to destroy Christmas!" Luke shouted as the flail nailed the Collector in the stomach. "OOF I JUST HAD COOKIES!" He coughed. "Now BEAT IT!" The Remaining Rangers shouted before slicing down as the monster got sliced in half before exploding. After the battle up in Space Zerak growled looking at the Elves with Rita. "Well at least I still-" Zerak started before Rita chimed in. "Why are the elves ticking?" Rita questioned. Zerak rushed over...just in time for the chest of one of the "elves' to have their chest open to reveal it was a robot with a secret compartment that had a magical bomb...with a red Christmas Ribbon tied to it. On it was a tag with a message from Zeran. "Merry Christmas, brother. This special surprise courtesy of your brother the renowned tormentor of evil". Zerak recognized what this way and said, "Oh no! Not...that!" and let out a scream before there was massive explosion that rocked Rita's castle. Followed up by the castle being covered in silver streams like the kind that decorated Christmas trees and Jose Feliciano's recording of the Christmas Classic Feliz Navidad. Up in space Zeran lifted his head from the wall he, Rita, and several others had collided with. "This...is certainly the most...Humiliating defeat of my entire career, yes!" Zerak then groaned his body aching. "Worst...Christmas...ever." he groaned. Back on Earth Zeran smiled and said, "Thank goodness, Luke-boy, that Universal magical law 101 states that which is made can never truly be unmade." he said before Zeran felt the universal shift in the lines of destiny and smiled. "Best...Christmas...Ever.' the wizard said feeling more joyful than ever. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega